


More saving. More doing.

by jetbradley



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0
Genre: Crack, Gen, home depot please sponsor this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetbradley/pseuds/jetbradley
Summary: Someone presumably thought it would be a good idea to introduce some programs and an ISO to Home Depot by letting them wander freely through the store under Jet's "supervision". It ends about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Jethro "Jet" Bradley & Mercury (Tron), Quorra & Chaos, Ram & Yori (Tron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	More saving. More doing.

Ram was thoroughly enjoying his time at the Users’ “home improvement store.” He and Yori, who admitted she had a knack for “home improvement” back in the home system, had separated from Tron and the others to explore the place. It was simple by User standards, with its concrete floors, numerous but bare white lights, and aisle upon aisle of simple metal shelving which reached all the way to the ceiling. But to Yori and Ram, it was as delightful as it was foreign. The dull colors of metal, cardboard, and concrete were unlike anything at home, and it was hard _not_ to be entranced by all the odds and ends they had for sale for the Users to create things in their own realm out of.

After wandering through sections for power tools, gardening, dishwashing appliances, metal poles, doors, extension wires, windows, and screws, Ram and Yori found themselves in the carpet section. The aisle was lined entirely on one side with gorgeous fabrics, and it turned out they _felt_ as amazing as they looked. They were adorned in many colors, some dull, some as bright as the Encom system… But upon running his fingers over them, Ram discovered they were also softer than anything he’d ever felt at home. Yori delighted in it too. So they ran from carpet to carpet, feeling the textures, some stiff, some fuzzy, some smooth, some scratchy.

A strange rolling noise started coming from the back end of the aisle. Ram’s head snapped up just in time to see Mercury round the corner, desperately pushing and riding on one of the flat rolling carts he’d assumed was for pushing around boxes of… All this user stuff. Jet was behind her, as she was keenly aware, calling out taunts to the larger User. And behind Jet, a little further behind, was the ISO from the new system, Quorra, her face more alive than Ram had ever seen her.

Quorra had fallen behind, but she began to close the gap as soon as she made the aisle, kicking at the ground violently as she propelled herself forward with frightening acceleration. Jet had just enough time to jump onto his own cart as Quorra slammed into it. The collision caused them to spiral out of control. Jet was only flung into the carpets, and lost speed, but not much. Quorra, though, was slammed into the plastic tubing on the other side of the aisle.

Ram flinched at the sound of plastic pipes falling from the shelves above Quorra. His first instinct was to reach for his disc. (He mentally smacked himself in the face when his fingers closed over air on his back.) He realized he’d stepped forward in shock, blocking Yori, who peered out from behind him with cautious excitement.

Quorra was surrounded in white tubing and she wasn’t getting anywhere fast, and Jet was still recovering from being flung to the side as well. Mercury sensed her chance to secure her lead even further and flung herself ahead. She called back to Jet and Quorra in glee as she raced towards the end of the aisle. She swung the cart around and reached out a leg to stop herself as she rounded the corner, keeping her turn radius tight, then launched herself and her cart forward through the main aisle of the store with a determination Ram had only seen in Tron back in the original Game Grid. Shouts came from the main aisle as soon as she flew forward.

Yori was giggling behind him at the whole fiasco, but Ram couldn’t tear his eyes away. He felt like he was watching a Recognizer crash.

While Mercury had been getting in trouble with the Users who run the home improvement store, Jet had gained speed and started to leave Quorra, who was only herself starting to move again, behind. But he hadn’t regained as much control as he thought he had; upon trying to exit the aisle, he instead crashed into the strut holding up the carpet side of the aisle with enough force to make the whole thing shake. Yori squeaked behind him as the frame rocked, but not a single carpet fell.

Quorra’s eyes weren’t on the exit to the aisle, though. They were on Jet. He was having a harder time recovering from the crash than Ram had expected. He didn’t look hurt… Just in a hard corner to maneuver the cart out of, muttering User curses under his breath as he tried to grab the thing and back it up, but couldn’t quite get a grip on it in a way that didn’t look awkward. Quorra looked from Jet, to the exit, and she realized this was her chance.

Sliding off the cart, Quorra put her legs firmly on the ground, calculated her angle, and absolutely _launched_ forward, wheels banging against the white tubing all over the ground. She was through the exit flying past Jet before he’d even noticed. When he looked up, he shouted the largest user Curse yet: a simple “FUCK!” that echoed through the aisle.

He changed his approach and pushed the cart sideways out of the corner. For a second, he was slow enough it looked like he’d given up; but as soon as he was in the main aisle, he, too, pushed on ahead.

There was a commotion from down the main aisle where they’d headed, but the carpet aisle was calm again. Yori was still behind him. He turned around to face her. Her expression was somehow a mixture of confusion and excitement.

Ram looked from the spilled white tubing, back to the carpets, and back to Yori. Neither could help but to burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not editing this. It is 3am and I wrote this while blasting 80's Japanese city pop.


End file.
